Beautiful Disaster
by ClementineTangerine
Summary: Marauders Era. Centers mainly around Snape and his real feelings for a certain red haired girl. I might use this as a prequel for something else. Better summary inside. My first fic in ages, please be nice. Please review! SSLE Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary--Takes place in the Marauder Era, sixth year. Mainly centers around Snape, and yes, it is a Snape/Lily fic, but I'm trying not to make it too…fluffy. There's also an OC, but she won't really be used much until the end, and that's even if I decide to use her much at all. This is my first fanfic in a looong time, and I'm really only writing it so my boyfriend can get an idea of my writing style, so if I don't get a ton of reviews, that's fine. I'd be happy with, like, two. I'm sorry about any OOCness and any typos. Go easy on me, please! Rated for language, maybe for other stuff later.

Disclaimer--I don't own any of these characters, except Kelly, but she isn't in the first chapter, so don't even worry about that yet. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!

One

Stars burned white hot in the inky blue night sky. The sweet scent of summer approaching wafted through a breeze of warm air as the most unlikely pair sat under a tree that overlooked the lake. The black haired boy and the red haired girl sat in silence, enjoying one another's presence and the sense of completeness that overcame them whenever they were together. He turned his head and looked at her, though she continued to stare out over the lake while sucking on a fresh sugar quill. His black eyes gazed at her emerald ones, hypnotized by their intense and brilliant color. Feeling eyes upon her, the red haired girl turned to come face to face with him. "Is something wrong?" she asked, though the smile on her face revealed that she knew nothing was wrong at all; she knew he was once again just admiring her wonderful eyes. "No, nothing," he responded. The girl looked at him for a moment, then without a word leaned in and kissed him. "Hey!"

The black haired boy's eyes flew open and he realized where he was; class had just ended and he had been ripped from his dreaming. He must have dozed off. He looked up to see the source of the voice, and there stood the red haired girl he'd just been sitting next to moments ago. "Holy Jesus--" he hoped he hadn't been muttering in his sleep. "Your quill fell off the table," she said, placing it in front of him.

"Um…thanks," he said quickly; he didn't dare look her in the eye. Even if she had no idea what had just taken place in his mind, he would surely turn red if he met eyes with her, and that would raise some awkward questions. "No problem," she said with a friendly, nanosecond long smile as she turned and left him sitting at his table alone. He stared at the quill for a moment before his grogginess vanished with the sudden realization that he had another class to get to. "Goddammit, I'll be late for sure," he hissed at himself. He quickly gathered his books and papers and stuffed them hastily into his bag, snatching up his quill as he stood and ran out of the classroom.

Sixteen year old Severus Snape started off walking at a very fast pace down the hall, but then caught a glance at his wristwatch and began to jog. The hall was becoming empty and he looked down at his watch again before breaking into a run. He'd never been late for a class, he wasn't about to start now. However, something suddenly collided with his ribs and knocked him backwards, knocking the wind out of him. Apparently, someone had other plans for him.

"Hello there, Snivellus!" Severus didn't need to even hear his attacker's voice to know who had just mauled him in the hallway. "Where's the fire?" "Piss off, Potter," Severus spat as he stood up, recovering quickly from his assault. "Why are you in such a rush?" asked Sirius Black, James Potter's partner in crime. "Is someone having a sale on axle grease?" James let out a burst of laughter at Sirius's blatant stab at the often greasy appearance of Severus's hair. "Fuck you, both of you," he snapped, looking nervously at his watch. He knew if he made a break for it, they'd hex him. But he couldn't be late…

"Sorry, Snivelly, we don't swing that way," said James in a mock-sympathetic tone. Severus snorted. "From the way you two act, one would think you're married!" "Are you calling us faggots?" snapped Sirius, brandishing his wand threateningly. _I do _not_ need this right now_, Severus thought. He looked at his watch and let out an exasperated sigh. For the first time in his six years at Hogwarts, he was late. "My friend asked you a question, Snivellus. It would be rude of you not to answer," said James, who also had his wand in hand. "Oh, shut up," said Severus. "You really don't realize how thick you two sound, do you? It's quite sad, really. Well, what else would I have expected from a couple of pansies…" Severus started to walk away casually but James stepped in front of him, aiming his wand at Severus's throat. "You seem to have an obsession with the thought that Sirius and I are fags," said James. "Perhaps it's wishful thinking?" "It all makes sense now!" said Sirius, as if he had just had some grand epiphany. "All these years Ol' Snivelly's been trying to get in our pants!" "Don't flatter yourself! I'd fuck the giant squid before I'd ever think of either of you as being anything more than a lump of shit," said Severus heatedly. "You hear that, James? He'd fuck the giant squid! He's a faggot _and_ he's into bestiality! Wow, Snivellus, I never knew…" Sirius and James broke out laughing. "Alright, that's enough."

Sirius and James stopped laughing but kept on grinning as their friend and prefect Remus Lupin approached the trio. "Okay, you guys _know_ I hate to do this…" "Oh rubbish, Remus, we know you love your job," said James with a smile. "Oh yes, it's the most wonderful thing in the world," said Remus flatly. "But seriously guys, what the hell? Do you _want_ me to report you? Because I will." "Come on, Remus! We're just having some fun!" said Sirius. "Oh, isn't that joyous," he said in that flat tone again. Remus had been acting rather odd lately, but neither James nor Sirius had enough nerve to ask him why; when your friend is a werewolf, you learn that some things are better left unsaid. "Leave Snape alone and go to class." "Hey! How do you know Snivelly didn't start it?" said James defensively. Remus gave him a skeptical look. "I highly doubt that," he said. "Why aren't _you_ in class, Remus?" asked Sirius. "I had to take a first year to the hospital wing. A hex intended for another student went horribly awry and now he has eyes the size of dinner plates," Remus explained.

"Too bad," said James absently. "Well, Sirius and I don't much feel like going to class today," he added. "James…you're going to fail History of Magic, you do realize that, don't you? You've already managed to pull a T--" "Can't get much lower than that, now can I? So why bother? Besides, what do I need that class for, other than if I planned on teaching it myself once I'm out of school. Forget History," said James with a wave of his hand. "I've got a decent grade in there, and I don't think Ol' Binns is going to notice us not being there," said Sirius. Remus looked at Severus. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. "Why aren't you in class?" "Why don't you ask your boyfriends here?" "What is with you and the gay cracks today?" asked James as he flicked his wand at Severus, causing his tie to catch fire. "You're not going to tell on us, are you, Moony?" asked Sirius, giving him puppy dog eyes. Remus smiled. "Of course I'm not. But you better be careful, I'm sure I'm not the only prefect in the halls right now. I'm the only one who will let you off." "Yeah, yeah, we know. Alright there, Snivelly?" James asked, amused, as the flame on Severus' tie had rapidly spread to the rest of his clothing. "Here, let me help!" said Sirius. "No, I can--" _"Aguamenti!"_ About as much as a gallon of clear water appeared out of nowhere and dropped itself onto Severus, extinguishing the fire and soaking him at the same time. Sirius and James laughed, and Remus couldn't help but smile a bit. "Come on guys, go somewhere so you don't get busted," said Remus, still smiling. "Get to class, Snape, unless you want me to report you," he added. Severus didn't say anything, still pissed about the fact that he was now soaked, and sauntered off.

On his way to class, he thought about drying himself off, but perhaps the fact that he was soaking wet would prove to Professor Binns that he had been assaulted and that's why he was late. Or, as Sirius had said, he wouldn't notice whether or not he even showed up at all. Deciding that that would be the more likely case, he took out his wand and used a nonverbal spell to dry up all the water. Replacing his wand back in his robe pocket, he entered the History of Magic classroom.

A/N-Okay, I know the first chapter wasn't great. Everyone seemed kind of awkward, yes, I know, I'm working on that. If you have any advice on how I can improve, please, tell me! But don't be an ass about it. That's just not nice. Thanks for reading, now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--Eep! I got a review! And it was a good one! Wow! Was NOT expecting that! Haha, not expecting a review at all, actually. This makes me all full of happy I didn't expect to update this soon, but seeing as my boyfriend wants more of it (despite the fact that he hates Harry Potter) and I got a good review, I'll add on a little sooner. Thank you to my one reviewer! (If there are more by the time I post this, I apologize!) Oh, and I have to shout out to two of my friends who may or may not be reading this, so, hello to Amanda and Kelsey. Okay, enough of my rambling…

Discliamer--I think you can figure out for yourself what I own and what belongs to JK Rowling…it's not that difficult…

Two

Severus entered the History of Magic classroom, and just as he expected, Professor Binns was already beginning to doze off. Breathing a sigh of relief, he found an empty seat at the very back of the classroom. Almost the moment he sat down, the blond who was seated in front of him spun around and glared at him with her over sized blue eyes.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Hello Kelly," Severus replied, extracting a spare bit of parchment from his bag.

"Answer my fucking question," Kelly spat, still staring at him.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I kiss a lot of people with this mouth," she said, grinning now.

Kelly Krasinski was an impish looking girl with big blue eyes that reminded Severus of a bug and oddly cut blond hair. She wore glasses that seemed to be in need of an adjustment, for the were always sliding down the bridge of her nose. She was a Slytherin in the same year as Severus, and she had suddenly began talking to him in the middle of his third year, although she wasn't always friendly. In fact, she was seldom friendly at all.

"So are you going to answer me or not?" she pressed on.

"I got held up in the hallway. Why is it any business of yours?" he snapped, now extracting a self-inking quill from his bag.

"Because I was bored. I had no one to bother," she said matter-of-factly.

"Nice. I'm thrilled to know that I'm here for your entertainment."

"So what was the hold up in the hall? Did that second year try to molest you again?" Kelly asked with a laugh.

Severus reddened slightly and shook his head. "No, not her," he said. "It was that ignoramus Potter and his lover, Black."

"Ahh, sounds like fun," Kelly replied. "One of these days they're going to get the shit kicked out of them, and I'm going to point and laugh."

The two spent the next half hour talking about how James and Sirius would get married after school and adopt a baby goblin as a son and raise him to be a gay archery champion who lives out his days shooting people with rainbow arrows to bring out the gayness within. The two were clearly homophobic.

"I'm bored with you," Kelly said with a loud sigh.

"That's not my problem," said Severus coolly. He was used to Kelly's sudden bouts of boredom.

"Nevertheless, I'm done talking to you. Talk to me again if the fags get married or that girl tries to grab your junk again." With that, Kelly turned back around and busied herself with scribbling violently on her desk.

Severus shrugged and wondered to himself if Kelly would ever let the incident with that second year Ravenclaw girl leave her mind. He and Kelly had been on the grounds, trying to transfigure a bush into a water fountain when a second year Ravenclaw girl with bouncy blond curls ran up and hugged him tightly from behind. And, since the girl was so short compared to Severus, her vice-like grip came dangerously close to a sensitive area. It turned out that the girl had mistaken him for someone else, and she immediately apologized, red faced and horrified, and then ran off. He had caught a couple glimpses of her in the halls with her friends and smiled awkwardly, to which he would receive a terrified squeal before she would run off. He was sure Kelly would never let him forget that wonderful day.

Looking at his watch, he found he still had fifteen minutes left of class. Kelly was done talking to him, and it seemed that the rest of the class had joined Professor Binns in catching up on their sleep. Seeing as Severus had already done that in his previous class, he began doodling on the parchment he had taken out earlier. He thought of the dream he had awoken from in his last class as he absently doodled what looked like a flaming daisy on his parchment.

He replayed the dream he'd had earlier in his mind, or at least what he could remember of it. Thinking of how he and Lily had been together, and _happy_ together, overwhelmed him with sadness. They had been friends, a while back. But he ruined that when he let that disgusting word slip out in his anger and embarrassment back in his fifth year.

The day he called Lily Evans a Mudblood was the day he lost his only true friend. Sure, Kelly was his friend…sort of…he was more of a tool for her entertainment than a friend to her, but she was someone to talk to. But Lily, she was his friend. She talked to him like he was a person, and she didn't make fun of him when she was with her friends to make herself look impressive. The best part was, she loathed Potter almost as much as Severus himself did. The thing that made him feel the worst was that he had insulted her with that horrible name as she was defending him from Potter and his friends. The moment he said it he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life. He knew that at that moment, he'd just lost his only friend. After that had happened, he'd tried numerous times to apologize, but any time he would attempt to speak to her, she'd simply turn the other way without a word to him. After a few weeks, he gave up. He'd learned to accept the fact that she'd never speak to him the way she used to; he'd accept it, but he'd hate it.

Something had changed in him, however. He suddenly not only wanted her friendship back, but he thought that he was possibly feeling something more for his former best friend. He found himself growing jealous, even angry, when he'd see her in the company of another male student. He did his best to push these feelings aside as being the aftereffects of wanting his friend back, but in the back of his mind he knew it was more than that.

The sound of shuffling papers and chairs screeching on the floor suddenly rose around him. Class was over, and most students would be rushing off to have lunch in the Great Hall. Severus crumpled up his doodle and stuffed it in his bag, along with his quil.

"Wanna walk with me to the Great Hall?" asked Kelly.

"Nah. I'm not hungry," he answered as the two left the classroom.

Kelly shrugged. "Your loss."

The two parted ways shortly; Kelly headed for the Great Hall and Severus headed for the grounds outside. He had no desire to eat, nor to see Lily being pestered by that moron, Potter.

Severus stepped out onto the grounds and felt the fresh air fill his lungs. It was a wonderful sunny day, although there were dark clouds in the distance that threatened to release their stormy fury at a moment's notice.

Walking along the shore of the lake, Severus was headed to the very tree he had dreamed about that day. He'd planned on reading for a bit under the shade until lunch was over, then he'd head inside. He had a free period after lunch, and more than likely the grounds would be crawling with students; he'd go back inside when he no longer felt solitude. His plans were disrupted, however, when he arrived at his destination. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heart skip a beat; Lily Evans had already settled herself under the shady tree. She was reading a muggle magazine, and didn't seem to notice that she was not alone.

Severus did not move. He felt like an idiot as he screamed at himself to walk away, yet his feet did not budge. Apparently, Lily felt eyes on her and looked up from her reading; her emerald green eyes looked directly at his coal black ones. The voice inside his head was screaming louder than ever, now telling him to say something, anything, and yet he remained silent. After a moment, Lily finally smiled, which sent a jolt through his body. "Hello, Severus. Would you like to join me?" 

A/N--Wow. That was uh…kinda long. I didn't intend on making it this long, but I couldn't help myself ; I hope this chapter was okay, if there's anything I can do better, please tell me! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW. It's been ages since I've updated, I've been really busy with the Robotics Team and working on my art portfolio and planning stuff with friends for the book release in July and whatnot...but now I'm writing again, yay! I doubt this chapter will be very long, or very good, since I'll be a little rusty from lack of writing. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I heart you. You deserve a Klondike bar, or some other kind of sugary treat Well, I'll stop rambling now and start writing. I'm sorry if it sucks, it'll get better again soon, I promise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three

"Did you hear me?" asked Lily, still smiling.

"Yes I heard you, I'm not deaf," snapped Severus. The voice in his head scolded him for being so rude to her for no reason. But apparently the rudeness didn't bother Lily.

"Then don't just stand there. Sit."

Not really having any other options, Severus did as he was told.

"Fuck." The grass was still dewy and soaked his pants.

"So...what have you been up to?" asked Lily nonchalantly, as she ignored Severus's foul language and turned a page in her magazine.

"...What?"

"How have you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Lily politely.

"Yeah..." Severus was instantly suspicious. Why was she talking to him, after months and months of silence?

There was an awkward pause.

"I've been better..." he said, remembering her question that had started the sad excuse for a conversation.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," said Lily.

More silence.

"Okay, not to sound like a dick, but what do you want?" He couldn't stand her talking to him this way, in this horrible forced tone.

Lily sighed and closed her magazine and looked as though she'd been expecting this.

"Alright, I'll just get to the point, then." She looked him in the eye, sending yet another shock wave through his system. "I miss you."

Severus felt every nerve ending in his body go numb and his heart speed up so rapidly he thought it might burst. He had _not_ been expecting that. But almost as quickly as this odd sense of euphoria washed over him, a wave of confusion followed. He had been the one who had tried countless times to apologize. She had rejected him every time. And yet she missed him?

"I was pissed after...what happened," said Lily suddenly, seeing the his puzzled expression. "I'll admit that in the weeks after you said what you'd said, I hated you. But after a while...when I couldn't talk to you, when I couldn't see you...when I couldn't write to you over the summer holiday...it made me sad. I really do miss you...I should have said something earlier. I really don't want to lose you as my friend, but I think I'm too late."

Severus stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Was he having another dream? No, he couldn't be. He wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling if it were a dream; a mix of shock, happiness, excitement, nausea, and longing had taken over him. This wasn't a dream. She actually missed him.

"I don't think it's too late," he said finally. He saw Lily's green eyes light up; or maybe he had imagined it.

"So...you forgive me? For avoiding you...ignoring you...?"

"If you'll forgive me for what I said...because I didn't mean it."

Lily nodded. "I know. It just took me a while to realize it. You were upset, it was complete chaos that day. I understand now. I probably would have done the same thing."

She smiled brightly, and looked as though a major weight had been lifted from her, although Severus didn't notice how down she looked until this moment, when she suddenly looked radiant.

"So...friends?"

Severus smiled at her, and nodded. He hadn't smiled in a long time, not a real smile anyway. The cocky grin that had accompanied his laughs when he and Kelly made fun of other students didn't count. He was happy for the first time in a while. He has his friend back.

"Yeah. Friends," he replied with a nod.

Lily adjusted her sitting position, and in the process her hand brushed against his, causing his heart to give a little spasm. Almost as soon as Lily had gotten comfortable again, a large rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Almost instantly a downpour of rain fell from the dark clouds that had been creeping their way across the sky.

"Ah! It's freezing!" Lily stood and put her magazine over her head to ward off the rain, but this attempt failed miserably. The leaves on the tree served little protection from the rain; Severus stood and pointed his wand up at the branches, whose foliage suddenly became very dense. A small amount of rain still made it through the greenery, but it was better coverage than it had been.

"Stand over here," he said, pulling Lily under the leaf awning.

"Why don't we just go inside?" she shouted over the hammering rain. It was coming down very hard, and it was extremely loud as it made contact with the lake and the ground.

"Because we'll be soaked!" Thunder clapped, causing them both to jump.

"But you're getting wet right now! Come here!"

Lily pulled him near her to stand under the roof he had made for her.

"So we'll just wait for it to stop, then?" said Lily.

"Sure, we can do that."

The two were standing very close, in order to both fit under the leaves' coverage. He knew he could just thicken the growth again, but he didn't want to. He could feel his heart pounding as she stood near him. Lightening suddenly struck close by; Lily let out a scream and clung to Severus. He felt his face burn red and his heart beat wildly. As if on instinct, he put his arms around her as well. He thought he would die. He never wanted to let her go. But he knew this storm would be a short one...

"The rain is slowing," said Lily.

The sun was beginning to peak through the dark clouds, giving the remaining falling raindrops a crystally effect. The thunder was growing distant, and the lightening had ceased. Lily eased her grip on Severus, but didn't let go; he did the same.

"That was unexpected," said Lily with a sigh. "Oh shit, what time is it? I've got a class. I'm going to be late!"

She let him go and looked around at the ground, as if checking to see if she'd dropped anything.

"Dammit, I have to go all the way back to the common room and get my bag...I'm fucked."

"I'm sorry..." Severus knew it would be his fault if she were late. He'd been the one who had made her wait out the storm.

"No, no, you didn't do it, I just forgot. I've got a lot on my mind..."

She rolled up her ruined magazine and stuffed it in her robes pocket before looking at him and smiling.

"I'm really glad we're okay now, Sev. We should hang out sometime."

He couldn't come up with anything to say to her; everything was happening so suddenly.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

Before she left, she hugged him. He watched her run towards the castle, a million things running through his mind. If Lily knew half of the things he was thinking, he'd surely kill himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes, I know, it wasn't the best and everything is all sort of happening at once, but it'll get better, I swear. Oh, and I went and saw Order of the Phoenix last night and I was pretty happy with the majority of it. The only parts I wasn't too thrilled about was how short Snape's Worst Memory was and how they portrayed Sirius's death. But I'm picky, so whatev. I'll update again when I can, hopefully it won't take as long for me to get the next chapter done. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Yay, it didn't take me a month to update this time Thank you for the reviews, they're more encouraging than I expected they would be. I really expected to be flamed for making some miniscule mistake, but I'm thrilled that I haven't been. I hope it stays that way. Well, anyway, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this chapter, I'm just making this one up as I go. We'll see what I come up with XD Reviews are loved!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four

Severus entered the Slytherin common room to spend his free period alone rather than amongst the gaggle of students who had just run outside hoping to catch a glimpse of a rainbow. Having no idea what the big deal about seeing a rainbow was, he went back to the castle.

He sat in one of the green leather chairs that were strewn about the room, cross legged with a large leather-bound book on his lap. He leaned over it, trying to concentrate on what he was reading, but he soon realized that he'd read the same paragraph three times and had comprehended none of it. His mind was in too many places to take in what he was reading.

"So how was your magical adventure outside?" spoke a female voice, startling him.

He looked up from staring blankly at his book to see Kelly had entered the room.

"What are you doing here? You've got a class, don't you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't feel like learning anything else today," she said.

"You've been to three classes," he said flatly.

"So? School sucks."

"So the logical thing to do is just say fuck it all?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kelly threw her bag onto one of the leather sofas in the room and put her hands in her pants pockets. She never wore skirts. Severus couldn't imagine Kelly being feminine enough to do so; she often came off as rather masculine to him, in a strange girlie, slutty way. It didn't make a lot of sense, really.

"What are you reading?" Kelly had made her way over to where he sat and was now leaning against his chair.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Severus responded.

"Because you just know me so well," she spat.

"It's school shit. Would you honestly read unassigned school shit in your spare time?" he asked, now closing his book.

"Guess you got me there. Move over."

"What--?"

Before Severus could fully respond, Kelly had somehow managed to squeeze herself onto the chair with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, horrified.

"Sitting, duh," she said, rolling her eyes.

"There _are_ other seats, you know!"

"Yeah, but I want this one. So suck it."

They both fell silent, though Severus did let out a loud, irritated sigh and leaned away from Kelly. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, and she appeared to be writing on her hand with a quill for some reason. He sighed again, though not as loud this time, and looked away from her. He closed his eyes but opened them quickly; every time he closed his eyes he woulc see a pair of brilliant green ones. Instead, he began to daydream about what had happened earlier.

"Who is she?" said Kelly suddenly.

"Who is who?" he asked.

"I'm not retarded," spat Kelly. "You're thinking of some girl, I can tell. I can always tell."

"I bet," he said sarcastically.

"If you'd pay attention, you'd be able to tell, too," she said. "Eyes glaze over, vacant stare, every so often a hint of a smile will appear but vanishes as soon as it shows. Dead giveaway."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't spend my time in class staring at guys," he snapped.

Kelly smiled. "How else do you expect me to figure out what they like so I can use it to my advantage?"

He smiled back. "You fucking whore."

Her smile became a guilty sort of grin. "You know it," she said with a quick wink.

"One day you're going to get knocked up and I'm going to laugh," he said, absently flipping pages in his book.

"You won't be laughing if you're the father," said Kelly with a laugh.

His breath caught in his throat. "What?" That comment startled him. What the hell did that mean?

"Ha, like I'd ever do anything with you," she added quickly. "Bet you're still a virgin."

"Rather be a virgin than infested with STD's," he snapped, realizing her previous comment had just been a joke. For a moment there, he thought she had let slip some sort of small interest in him. But that possibility was quickly destroyed.

"Hahaha, funny." Kelly stood up and stretched. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later. Try and keep those dirty thoughts about your mystery girl to a minimum," she added.

"See you later…have fun wasting your education by sleeping all day, you lazy fuck."

Kelly grabbed her bag and waved as she headed to the stairs that lead to the girls' dorms. Severus watched her as he though to himself. Kelly wasn't so bad. She accepted insults as if they were compliments, smiling and laughing about them. He wondered how she could do that without being hurt. Or maybe she just didn't show it. Either way, he was envious at how things never seemed to bother her. Another thought suddenly penetrated his mind. He wondered what Lily really thought of him. Kelly told him without sugarcoating anything. And he did the same to her. But he could never tell Lily about what he was beginning to feel when it came to her. And he was sure that what she felt for him was nothing compared to what he felt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Okay, well, the purpose of this chapter became me wanting to play around with Kelly's personality. That's pretty much it. Kind of meaningless, but may have some meaning later on when I finish this fic and begin my new one. This is sort of a possibly prequel, and if I use it as one, Kelly's role will be rather significant. Okay, well, I hope the next chapter will be less pointless. Please review! Thanks


	5. Author's Note

Hello!

If I got you all excited at the fact that I am finally updating, I'm sorry, and please do not murder me.

I'm rewriting this story from scratch, and it will be posted as soon as I have two or three chapters complete.

But I'm still going to leave this one up, since it was my first one and because I was so totally right about Snape and Lily.

I just thought it'd be nice of me to let you know, if any of you are even still waiting for an update, that I am starting over and that it will be posted soon.

I hope you like the new one as much as you liked this one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
